Conventionally, there are known game systems that allow a user to play a game based on a load of the user. For example, a conventional game system includes a board type controller having a load sensor. In the game system, a load value is detected by the load sensor when the user stands on the board type controller, and the detected load value is transmitted as operation data to a game apparatus. In the game apparatus that has received the operation data, a game process is executed based on the load value represented by the operation data transmitted from the board type controller, and the content of the game process is displayed on a monitor connected to the game apparatus.
In the conventional game system, however, the result of the game process based on the load value represented by the operation data is displayed on the monitor connected to the game apparatus. It is premised that an existing television receiver or the like is used as the monitor, and generally a stationary display is used. On the other hand, when the user performs an operation on the board type controller, the operation is often based on an action of the user, or the user often cannot perform the operation in front of the stationary monitor. However, since the monitor is stationary installed, the user is not allowed to view the result of the game process which is displayed in a preferable position in accordance with the user' action or in a position suitable for the user's operation position.
Accordingly, an object of the exemplary embodiments is to provide an information processing system, a computer-readable storage medium, and an information processing method, which allow, when a process is performed in accordance with an operation based on an action of a user, the user to view the result of the process in a favorable situation.
The exemplary embodiments have the following configurations to achieve the above-mentioned object.
An example of a configuration of an information processing system according to one embodiment includes a first input device, a portable display device, and an information processing apparatus for processing data supplied from the first input device. The first input device includes load detection means, and load data output means. The load detection means sequentially detects a load applied to the first input device. The load data output means sequentially outputs load data based on the load to the information processing apparatus. The information processing apparatus includes operation data obtaining means, display image generation means, and image data output means. The operation data obtaining means sequentially obtains the load data outputted from the first input device. The display image generation means sequentially generates a first display image to be displayed on the portable display device, based on at least the load data obtained by the operation data obtaining means. The image data output means sequentially outputs, to the portable display device, image data representing the first display image generated by the display image generation means. The portable display device includes image data obtaining means, and display means. The image data obtaining means sequentially obtains the image data outputted from the information processing apparatus. The display means sequentially displays the first display image represented by the image data obtained by the image data obtaining means.
The information processing apparatus may be an apparatus for executing a game process and generating an image based on the game process, or may be a versatile apparatus such as a general personal computer. The portable display device may have a size small enough to be carried by a user. Typically, the portable display device may be a display device which allows the user, holding the portable display device with both hands, to view an image displayed thereon. The portable display device may include other components than the data obtaining means and the display means, like a terminal device of an exemplary embodiment described later, or may not include other components. The first input device may be any device capable of detecting a load applied thereto. For example, the first input device may be a device capable of detecting a load applied to a platform thereof when a user puts at least a part of his/her body on the platform (e.g., the user may stand on the platform with his/her bottoms of both feet contacting the upper surface of the platform, or the user may put his/her one foot on the upper surface of the platform, or the user may put another part (e.g., a hand) of his/her body on the upper surface of the platform).
According to the above configuration, when the user performs an operation based on his/her action by using the first input device and thereby a process based on the user's action is performed, the user is allowed to view the result of the process on the portable display device. Therefore, when the user holds the portable display device or places the portable display device in a favorable position when the user performs an action, the user is allowed to view the result of the process in a favorable situation for the user.
The portable display device may further include first operation data generation means, and first operation data output means. The first operation data generation means sequentially generates first operation data representing a user operation performed by using the portable display device. The first operation data output means sequentially outputs the first operation data to the information processing apparatus. In this case, the operation data obtaining means may sequentially obtain the first operation data outputted from the portable display device. The display image generation means may sequentially generate the first display image based on the load data and the first operation data which are obtained by the operation data obtaining means.
The first operation data generation means may generate data in accordance with that the user performs an operation using the portable display device. The first operation data generation means may generate data in accordance with that the portable display device body is moved, or may generate data in accordance with that an input section provided on the portable display device is operated. For example, the first operation data generation means may be at least one component selected from a group consisting of a touch panel, an analog stick, operation buttons, a magnetic sensor, an acceleration sensor, a gyro sensor, and a camera, which are provided on a terminal device of a later-described embodiment.
According to the above configuration, since a user's operation using the portable display device as well as the first input device is realized, the user is allowed to perform an operation based on his/her action by using the first input device, and allowed to view an image displayed on the portable display device while performing an operation by using the portable display device. Accordingly, the user is allowed to perform an operation in a novel operation environment, and allowed to view the result of the process in a favorable situation for the user in accordance with the operation environment.
The display image generation means may sequentially generate, based on at least the load data, a second display image to be displayed on another display device connected to the information processing apparatus. The image data output means may sequentially output, to the portable display device, the image data representing the first display image generated by the display image generation means, and may sequentially output, to the other display device, image data representing the second display image generated by the display image generation means.
The display device is a display device connected to the information processing apparatus, such as a monitor 2 of a later-described embodiment. Any type of display device may be used so long as it is separated from the portable display device, and is capable of displaying the second display image generated by the information processing apparatus. For example, the display device may be integrated with (in one housing) the information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, when the user performs an operation based on his/her action by using the first input device and thereby a process based on the user's operation is executed, the result of the process is displayed on another display device connected to the information processing apparatus as well as on the portable display device. Accordingly, the user is allowed to selectively use the images displayed on the two display devices in accordance with the operation state or his/her preference, and allowed to view the image suitable for the user's operation. Further, the image displayed on the other display device connected to the information processing apparatus may be viewed by a person other than the user, thereby providing favorable viewing environment when a plurality of persons view the result of the process.
The display image generation means may sequentially generate, as the second display image, an image different from the first display image, based on at least the load data.
According to the above configuration, an image different from the image displayed on the portable display device is displayed on the other display device connected to the information processing apparatus. Therefore, images, which are generated based on at least the load data in accordance with the purposes of use, can be respectively displayed on the display devices favorable for the user.
The display image generation means may generate, as the first display image, an image showing a first region in a virtual world, and may generate, as the second display image, an image showing a second region in the virtual world, which is different from the first region, based on at least the load data.
According to the above configuration, an image of a virtual world, which is identical to but different in display range from the virtual world displayed on the portable display device, is displayed on the other display device connected to the information processing apparatus. Therefore, when the state of the virtual world is presented to the user, images favorable for the user's operation can be displayed on the respective display devices.
The display image generation means may generate, as the first display image, an image showing a state of a virtual world viewed from a first viewpoint, and may generate, as the second display image, an image showing a state of the virtual world viewed from a second viewpoint different from the first viewpoint, based on at least the load data.
According to the above configuration, an image of a virtual world, which is identical to but is different in viewpoint from the virtual world displayed on the portable display device, is displayed on the other display device connected to the information processing apparatus. Therefore, when the state of the virtual world is presented to the user, images favorable for the user's operation can be displayed on the respective display devices.
The first operation data generation means may sequentially generate, as the first operation data, data in accordance with a movement of the portable display device.
According to the above configuration, the user is allowed to perform an operation by moving the portable display device.
The portable display device may further include a touch panel provided on a display screen of the display means. In this case, the first operation data generation means may sequentially generate, as the first operation data, data representing a position at which the touch panel is touched.
According to the above configuration, the user is allowed to perform an operation by touching the display screen of the portable display device on which the result of the process is displayed.
The information processing system may further include a second input device which is capable of being held by a user. The second input device includes second operation data generation means, and second operation data output means. The second operation data generation means sequentially generates second operation data representing a user operation performed by using the second input device. The second operation data output means sequentially outputs the second operation data to the information processing apparatus. In this case, the operation data obtaining means may sequentially obtain the second operation data outputted from the second input device. The display image generation means may sequentially generate the first display image, based on the load data and the second operation data which are obtained by the operation data obtaining means.
According to the above configuration, the user is allowed to perform an operation by using the second input device as well as the first input device. The user performing an operation by using the first input device and the second input device is allowed to perform the operation while viewing at least an image displayed on the portable display device. Therefore, the user is also allowed to perform the operation with the portable display device being placed in a position suitable for the user's operation.
The second operation data generation means may sequentially generate, as the second operation data, data in accordance with a movement of the second input device.
According to the above configuration, the user is allowed to perform an operation by moving the second input device.
The image data output means may wirelessly transmit the image data representing the first display image to the portable display device. The image data obtaining means may sequentially obtain the image data by receiving the image data wirelessly transmitted from the information processing apparatus.
According to the above configuration, since the portable display device and the information processing apparatus are wirelessly connected, the user is allowed to freely move the portable display device.
The information processing apparatus may further include compressed image generation means. The compressed image generation means sequentially compresses the image data representing the first display image generated by the display image generation means, to generate compressed image data. In this case, the image data output means may sequentially output the compressed image data generated by the compressed image generation means to the portable display device. The image data obtaining means may sequentially obtain the compressed image data outputted from the information processing apparatus. The portable display device may further include display image decompression means. The display image decompression means sequentially decompresses the compressed image data to obtain image data representing the first display image. The display means may sequentially display the first display image represented by the image data which has been obtained by the image data obtaining means and decompressed by the display image decompression means.
According to the above configuration, the first display image is compressed and then transmitted from the information processing apparatus to the portable display device. Therefore, the first display image can be transmitted at a high speed, resulting in a reduction in delay from when the first display image is generated to when the first display image is displayed on the portable display device.
A plurality of load detection means may be provided at different positions on the first input device. The load data output means may sequentially output, to the information processing apparatus, a plurality of load data based on loads detected by the respective load detection means.
Since the above configuration enables a process based on the position of a load applied to the first input device, a user's action can be determined precisely.
The operation data obtaining means may sequentially obtain the plurality of load data outputted from the load data output means. The information processing apparatus may further include center-of-gravity position calculation means. The center-of-gravity position calculation means calculates a center-of-graving position of a load applied to the first input device, based on the loads represented by the plurality of load data. The display image generation means may sequentially generate the first display image based on the center-of-gravity position calculated by the center-of-gravity position calculation means.
Since the above configuration enables a process based on the center-of-gravity position of a load applied to the first input device, a user's action can be determined precisely.
The information processing apparatus may further include game processing means. The game processing means performs a predetermined game process based on at least the load data obtained by the operation data obtaining means. In this case, the display image generation means may sequentially generate the first display image based on the predetermined game process.
The above configuration enables a game process based on an operation using the first input device, and allows the user to view the result of the game process on the portable display device.
The information processing apparatus may further include player object action setting means. The player object action setting means sets an action of a player object arranged in a virtual world, based on the load data and the first operation data. The display image generation means may sequentially generate, as the first display image, an image of a region of the virtual world, which region includes at least the player object, or an image of the virtual world based on the viewpoint of the player object.
According to the above configuration, the user is allowed to move the player object in the virtual world in accordance with a load applied to the first input device while moving the player object in the virtual world by operating the portable display device. Therefore, various operation controls are realized by combining the operations of the respective devices. Further, the player object whose action is controlled by operating the portable display device is displayed on the portable display device which also serves as operation means, or the virtual world viewed from the player object whose action is controlled by operating the portable display device is displayed on the portable display device which also serves as operation means. Therefore, it is possible to give the user a sense of presence, as if the user moves the player object.
Another example of a configuration of an information processing system according to one embodiment includes a first input device, and a portable display device. The first input device includes load detection means, and load data output means. The load detection means sequentially detects a load applied to the first input device. The load data output means sequentially outputs load data based on the load, to the portable display device. The portable display device includes operation data obtaining means, display image generation means, and display means. The operation data obtaining means sequentially obtains the load data outputted from the first input device. The display image generation means sequentially generates a first display image to be displayed on the portable display device, based on the load data obtained by the operation data obtaining means. The display means sequentially displays the first display image generated by the display image generation means.
According to the above configuration, when the user performs an operation based on his/her action by using the first input device and thereby a process based on the user's action is performed, the user is allowed to view the result of the process on the portable display device. Therefore, when the user holds the portable display device or places the portable display device in a favorable position when the user performs an action, the user is allowed to view the result of the process in a favorable situation for the user. Further, since the display image generation means is included in the portable display device, an information processing system can be constructed by the first input device and the portable display device.
The exemplary embodiment may be implemented in the form of a computer-readable storage medium having stored therein an information processing program which causes a computer to act as at least a part of the above-mentioned components, or in the form of an information processing method including actions performed by at least a part of the above-mentioned components.
According to the exemplary embodiment, when the user performs an operation based on his/her action by using the first input device and thereby a process based on the user's action is performed, the user is allowed to view the result of the process on the portable display device. Therefore, when the user holds the portable display device or places the portable display device in a favorable position when the user performs an action, the user is allowed to view the result of the process in a favorable situation for the user.
These and other objects, features, aspects and advantages of the exemplary embodiments will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.